dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Saehara
Inspector Saehara (冴原 警部 Saehara-keibu) is a member of the Azumano Police Department, tasked with arresting Dark Mousy. He is also the father of the protagonist's best friend, Takeshi Saehara. Appearance Saehara has dark hair and eyes, with bushy eyebrows. His cheekbones are prominent and his face already shows some wrinkles. He is frequently seen shouting and smoking cigarettes as well as wearing a brown Inverness cape or coat over a suit. His skin tone is slightly darker in the anime. Personality Loud and easily annoyed, Inspector Saehara has little patience for his subordinates' incompetence or Dark Mousy's taunts. His confidence that Dark will fall for his force's traps is not dampened even after several failed attempts. His emotional reactions are often used for comic relief in the series, but he is serious about his work and will quickly obey his superior officers' orders.Manga: Volume 2, Stage 1, Chapter 4: Warning about Dark (and his DNA) History Not much is known about Inspector Saehara's past. He was a member of the police force before the series began, and sometime before Dark's first heist, he is assigned to the Special Task Force under the command of Satoshi Hiwatari. In the manga Inspector Saehara laughs outside the location of Dark's first announced heist in 40 years; he has complete confidence in his traps and men. An officer informs him that their commander has arrived. Saehara greets Satoshi Hiwatari but in return is told that his preparations are not good enough. When the power is cut by Dark in the museum and they are informed that the Saint Tears has been stolen, Saehara's men panic, crowding the room and tripping over each other. He angrily shouts at them to search the area. One steps forward and volunteers to guard the room in case Dark returns. Saehara agrees, but wonders why he does not recognize this officer as he too leaves. It is unknown whether Saehara ever discovers that this officer was actually Dark in disguise. Later that night, Saehara reviews the security footage on a small television while his son talks excitedly to him. In the anime Unlock In the anime, on the night of the relief of the Central Church’s heist, Saehara candidly states that Satoshi Hiwatari lacks confidence for a young commander. He exclaims that even “God couldn’t the artwork”.Anime: Episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings'' The following day, he investigates the mysterious disappearances of girls from their locked rooms. After Dark sends the police a warning letter to announce he’ll steal a unicorn painting belonging to Mr. Nishizawa, an old man living outside town, the inspector and his men arrive to protect the artwork. However, Nishizawa pretends such a painting doesn’t exist and sends the police off. Inspector Saehara decides the police will simply look around just in case. After the officers admit that they also do not know where Satoshi is, Saehara smirks at the idea that his young commander has quit after three consecutive days of heists.Anime: Episode 3, ''Whisper of the Unicorn'' One day, Dark mysteriously warns the police he’ll steal the heart of the “world's number one lady”, causing much agitation for the police department. The police wonder about the validity of the warning, since it is unlike all the others, but suddenly the phones occupy his officers as women call in, feeling targeted by Dark. Saehara is caught in the busy office with no answers.Anime: Episode 6, St. White Memories Saehara leads a police operation when Dark announces he will steal the Horn of Neptune for an underwater temple near the coast. The man gives it his best the whole evening, motivating his men and insisting on the fact their pride is at stake. He uses high tech devices to try to catch the thief, in vain as the latter ultimately penetrates the defenses. Saehara decides to enter the temple with his men himself but is soon asked to return to the surface to let Commander Satoshi Hiwatari intervene himself.Anime: Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune Said commander monitors the Rutile of Grief’s heist'Anime': Episode 12, Together With Rutile..., and Inspector Saehara is asked to leave him completely alone for the Eternal Mark’s heist.Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark However, Satoshi Hiwatari doesn’t attend Dark’s other crimes, and Inspector Saehara learns the boy is taking a vacation (according to Satoshi Hiwatari, that incorrect information comes from Commissioner Hiwatari). The commander makes a surprise appearance before Dark tries to steal the Radiance of Days Past from the Old Clover mansion and takes things in his own hands.Anime: Episode 16, I Found her Saehara is approached by Daiki Niwa, who warns him about the impending earthquake, the same that his own father had described to him years before. Initially, Saehara refuses to issue an evacuation, stating the difficulties and lack of evidence of a threat. He receives a call from Takeshi on his cellphone that tells him about the receding tide, but the call is cut short, increasing his worry. Not until Commissioner Kuramochi orders him to issue the evacuation does Saehara make the public announcement.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings Relationships Takeshi Saehara Takeshi is Saehara's energetic, teenage son with a passion for journalism. He often sneaks into restricted areas to photograph Dark's heists. He also gathers (and spreads) information about police operations that he overheard from his father.Manga: Volume 1, Stage 1, Chapter 1: Warning of Trouble (and Romance) Saehara knows about Takeshi's interest in Dark and questions him once about the thief's personality. Takeshi is responsible for the cooking, cleaning, and laundry in their home, as his mother is away and Saehara leaves the duties to him - much to Takeshi's annoyance. Takeshi can get his revenge and strike fear in his father's heart with a mention of his mother's return. Satoshi Hiwatari Satoshi is the special commander of the police task force in charge of capturing Dark as well as Saehara's direct superior officer. While Saehara can be frustrated by Satoshi's dismissive attitude and independent work methods, he nevertheless obeys his orders and only voices his frustration when Satoshi is not around.Manga: Volume 6, The Second Hand of Time, Part 1 Dark Mousy Dark is Saehara's main target in the series. When Satoshi is not participating in the attempted capture of Dark, Saehara's men are even more easily outmaneuvered.Manga: Volume 4, Bonus Chapter: Warning about Glass (and Menou) He tells Takeshi that his methods for capturing Dark would have to change if the thief actually did kidnap Risa Harada.Manga: Volume 12, Stage 3, Part 18 His wife Saehara's wife is rarely home, though a mere message from her, as relayed through their son, is enough to intimidate her husband.Volume 2, Stage 1, Chapter 5: Warning about Risa Trivia * Inspector Saehara's Inverness coat/cape (depending on whether it is drawn with sleeves or not) is reminiscent of the famous fictional detective, Sherlock Holmes. * A reference to Saehara's wife was omitted from the Tokyopop translation of Volume 2, Chapter 4. Quotes * "Darn you, Dark! He stole it in just one panel!" * "Is he really just an art thief? This case is different from all the others. People have even been hurt. And... it's just not like Dark, is what I think." References Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters